


Can I lick the spoon after?

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, rated for some implications but that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace can be a little disruptive while Sanji is baking.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Can I lick the spoon after?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in acesan hell

There were a lot of advantages to having Sanji as a boyfriend. For one, he was very thoughtful. He cared deeply about the people around him (so long as they earned his respect), and Ace was lucky enough to be one of the people he cared about most. Not to mention how handsome he was, how carefully he kept up his appearance, like every occasion was a fancy party and he wanted to look his absolute best.

Oh, also, the food. The food was a big one for Ace. Practically every meal was pure, gourmet dining, and left even his bottomless pit of a stomach satisfied. Sometimes, he wondered if he was taking advantage of his boyfriend's talents, but Sanji always insisted he was doing what he loved for the person he loved. He didn't mind one bit.

While the meaty main course was always a treat, dessert was Ace's favorite part of any meal. Sanji usually started on it after they ate, and while Ace's baking skills left much to be desired, he would usually try to help anyway.

Sanji was mixing some homemade cookie batter while Ace held him from behind, resting his chin on Sanji’s shoulder. "That smells really good," Ace said.

"It does," Sanji replied with a smile. "I'm trying something new this time around."

Ace raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" He hadn't seen anything different in the mixing process, but he also generally had no idea what was going on in the kitchen to begin with, so that wasn't saying much. "Can I try it?"

"Sure, when it's done," Sanji said. "This has raw eggs in it, I need to bake it before anyone eats it."

Ace frowned at first, but soon perked right up. "Can I at least lick the spoon after?" he asked. "A little raw egg never hurt anyone, right?"

"I beg to differ," Sanji said with a chuckle. "But sure, you can lick the spoon after."

Ace grinned, quite satisfied with himself. When it came time for him to taste the batter, he made quite a show of it, sound effects and all. He didn't stop until the spoon was clean, and he set it down in the sink with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Sanji thought it best to remove him from the kitchen if he was going to be that much of a distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests n things over on [tumblr](https://t3llmewhatyousee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
